1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a navigation function and a navigation image display method applied to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicle mounted apparatuses and mobile terminals in which navigation systems are mounted have been prevailing. Such a navigation system navigates a user using map information stored in a storage device provided in a terminal, in a DVD from which the information is reproduced by the terminal, or the like, as well as map information distributed by a server connected to the navigation system via a network. The map information stored in the storage device or DVD provided in the terminal may become different from the actual information as time passes. On the other hand, the map information stored in a server is updated by a server administrator or the like so that the terminal, receiving the distributed map information, can provide navigation using the map information updated with the latest information.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-48573 discloses a map information distributing method in which a distribution center server receives starting point information and destination information from a vehicle mounted terminal, searches for a route connecting the starting point corresponding to the starting point information and the destination corresponding to the destination information, determines map information corresponding to the route, and distributes the map information to the vehicle mounted terminal. In the map information distribution method, the distribution center server searches for the route and then determines the map to be distributed. Thus, the method allows the required map information to be exclusively distributed to the vehicle mounted terminal.
However, in the map information distribution method in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-48573, the map information is distributed in the form of image data, resulting in high communication traffic. The increased communication traffic in turn results in enormous charges for a network in which billing is based on the communication traffic. This also increases the time required for the communication. Thus, navigation information and the like provided to the user may be delayed, thus preventing proper navigation.